Wireless power transmission technology provides more powerful support for the electronic information age, so that the life of people is more convenient. Most of the existing wireless transmitting circuits and the wireless receiving circuits are separate. Though the wireless power receiving function and the wireless power transmitting function can be realized at the same time, the transmitting and receiving are realized by multiple coils. Hence, deficiencies are as follows, i.e., too many coils, large size, heavy weight, incapacity to be miniaturized, high cost, and a waste of resources.